


stars on the sea

by Fizzy_P0p



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Time Skip, Tw anxiety? Kind of, autistic Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzy_P0p/pseuds/Fizzy_P0p
Summary: Zoro heaves a sigh, watching his breath fog in the crisp air. There isn't a cloud in sight, the stars, dazzling embellishments studded in the night sky. So many packed all together, yet still infinitely distant to each other.
Relationships: Nico Robin & Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	stars on the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinycutefauna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycutefauna/gifts).



> Sorry for the late gift 🥺 wuv you I hope you like it
> 
> Kinda projected onto zoro oops
> 
> Not really sure if robin is giving solid advice or not but it’s ok, it’s just one piece 🤔 the adults aren’t all that’s respknsible either

It’s quiet. Not quite silent, Zoro can still hear the waves as they nudge the Thousand Sunny, the wind whistling by, the odd creak of wood planks. But still quiet enough, just right for the slightly chilled evening. Splayed out on the lawn, his limbs stretched wide out as he stares aimlessly at the slowly moving stars. 

The world was so quiet, there was none of the hustle and bustle of the day. Luffy wasn’t running around, the stupid cook wasn’t going around making a fool of himself, Nami wasn’t chiding the crew for causing trouble, Usopp and Chopper weren’t crying over their impending doom by the jaws of an incoming Sea King. Brooke wasn’t singing at the top of his nonexistent lungs, Frankie wasn’t clanking around making repairs, and Robin wasn’t laughing at the hectic scenery.

It was quiet enough to take a proper nap.

It was too quiet, and he couldn’t sleep at all.

There was no one accidentally running over him, no one tripping across his outstretched legs. No one telling him to move out of the way, no one asking him to help out. There was no one to try and scribble on his face as he slept, and no one returning the swords that would be playfully stolen. No one was causing a ruckus to join, and there was certainly no one to drag him over to whatever new and exciting discovery had been found.

Zoro heaves a sigh, watching his breath fog in the crisp air. There isn't a cloud in sight, the stars, dazzling embellishments studded in the night sky. So many packed all together, yet still infinitely distant to each other. 

“I wonder if that’s what we’re like.” Zoro muses aloud, stretching an arm upwards as if to try and capture one of the stars. Even then, everyone was just inside the living quarters, but they felt so far away.

Dropping his arm, Zoro pushes himself up. As expected, the deck was far too silent and still for any proper rest.

“Who’s like what?” Zoro jumps, just a bit, startled by the sudden voice behind him. A quiet and gentle chuckle carried along the wind as Robin watches him stiffen. “Something on your mind?” She rests her weight against the polished railing, a gentle smile on her face.

“Not really.” Zoro grunts, looking towards the shadowed outline of the Thousand Sunny’s figurehead. Robin’s muffled laugh sounds behind him. She was always good at knowing when something was bothering him.

“Maybe just talk aloud? No one is here to listen.” Zoro looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at her suggestion. She shrugs her shoulders and looks away. Zoro huffed a little, turning back towards the bow. Neither say a word for a minute, the only sounds the wind and waves.

“Are we all that close?” Zoro blurts out. There’s no response, he looks back again. Robin is deep in thought, her brows knitted.

“Are you worried that we won’t stick together, since we all came from different situations?” Her sharp blue eyes meet with Zoro’s, and he looks away. “I suppose I can take that as a yes?” Zoro shrugs his shoulders, mumbling a grumpy ‘whatever’.

Robin ponders for a moment, her smile tinged with sadness. “Do you think you and I aren’t able to be good friends because we’ve had different experiences?”

“Wh-? No! No way!” Zoro sputters, frantically denying her question. “That’s… that’s not what I meant…” Scratching the back of his neck, Zoro looks away, watching the moonlight bounce off the waves. 

Robin’s laughter sings through the air. “I’m sorry, I know.” Tucking a black lock behind her ear, she gives him a smile. “Do you feel like you can’t understand the others?” Her voice is calm and gentle. She was curious, but didn’t probe too far.

Zoro hunches over, running a hand through his short green hair. “I, uh,” his brows furrow, searching for words that he could articulate, “I don’t know.” His words dwindle to grumbling. “I trust them but,” Zoro’s head ducks down. “It’s not like this is gonna last forever.”

Robin looks at him, silent for a moment, contemplating what he’d said. “That’s true.” She watches as Zoro’s face turns sullen. “But can’t we enjoy the time we are together?” She smiles. “We live in the present, so why not take our time to tackle the future?” Zoro rests his chin on his palm, looking towards Robin.

“That sounds surprisingly irresponsible coming from you.” Zoro raises an eyebrow at her, 

“Perhaps, but that’s okay every once in a while.” Her gentle smile seems to warm the air around them. “One day we’ll cross that bridge, but for now we can enjoy each other’s company. And even when this journey ends, maybe another will show itself.” She lifts her chin, staring at the stars. “And we’ll always remember the time we spent on this ship.”

“I-“ Zoro stops his words for a moment. “I want to stay on this ship, with this crew.” He shifts, a little uncomfortable. “For as long as possible.”

“Perhaps we’ve become irreplaceable to you?” Robin’s eyes sparkling with just a hint of mirth. 

“That’s-!” Pink dusts Zoro’s cheeks. “I mean-“ His eyes dart around the ship. “We’ve all been on this journey together for so long, it’s weird without everyone.” 

“How honest.” Robin chuckles.

Zoro grumbles. “‘S not like I never talk about my feelings.” He shoots a half-hearted glare at Robin when she laughs. “It’s fine every once in a while.

“Yes, it is, isn’t it.” Robin kneels, patting him carefully on the shoulder. “We’re free as can be now, so we can take our time to sort through our feelings and learning more about each other.” She looks back towards the sky. “Even if we seem far apart, we can certainly grow closer.”

Zoro grunts, hesitantly leaning into her touch a bit. He searches for a response, eyes darting around as he processes her words. “Don’t tell the others.” He mumbles gruffly.

Robin gently ruffles his hair, her ever-present smile understanding. “Of course not.”


End file.
